


Line Of Best Fit

by Skylark



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Character Study, F/F, One Sentence Ficlets, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: One sentence ficlets originally posted to tumblr.





	

**Utena/Juri**

Juri feels the tip of Utena’s blade pressing cool and sharp against her bared throat and thinks, if only I’d fallen for you.

\--

**Utena/Anthy**

Anthy stares at the mattress of the bunk bed above hers, listens to Utena’s carefree breathing, and feels her heart waver.


End file.
